


Propositions

by Ifrit_Inferno



Series: Enemies with Benefits [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers to Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Or More Like, Robot Sex, Wall Sex, augmentation fetish, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit_Inferno/pseuds/Ifrit_Inferno
Summary: Francis Wendell Pritchard has a billion-dollar fetish.  Said walking fetish is happy to fulfill his fantasies - but that doesn't mean that they'll ever be anything other than enemies.





	Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> GOD what am I DOING
> 
> and obviously this is going to be part of a series, because i have no self-restraint
> 
> ***Note (1/11/2018): If y'all came back to this and it looks a little different, I edited a bunch of stuff! It's still mostly the same, though!

Frank noticed something different about himself on the first day Adam returned to work after the attack.  More often than not, he found his gaze tracking Adam's movements, eyeing the movement of his body under that sleek coat of his.

This... this had never happened before the attack.  He'd never had more than passing fascination in men in general, but even now, only Adam held his interest.

When he'd caught an eyeful of Jensen without his coat as he returned from a mission, he suddenly realized what it was.  The sleek fibers of his artificial limbs, the power in those actuators...

As much as he hated to admit it, Frank had a fetish - a multibillion dollar one, at that.

He dreaded when it came time for Adam to check in with him, since it meant that he would come that much closer to being caught with a raging hard-on behind his desk.  He made it a point never to stand up when Adam was in his office, a tendency he was sure the cyborg noticed but didn't think all that much of, thank god.

But it was more than just the augmentations.  That much was clear when he'd walked into one of the seedier parts of town, accosted from all sides by augmented prostitutes of both genders with no reaction to show for it.

No, his desire ran deeper than that.  He understood exactly how deep when Adam burst into his office with a scowl etched onto his face.

"Pritchard!  What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Without missing a beat, Pritchard shot back a reply from his desk.  "My job, Jensen.  Unlike you."

"Don't give me that shit.  What the hell do you think you're gonna accomplish?"

"Whatever could you mean?"

"The Neuropozyne.  Trying to show Sarif I'm incompetent, huh?  That's real classy, asshole."

Pritchard would have retaliated with equal snark if he hadn't felt a stirring in his lower half that was even stronger than when he was normally around Jensen.  "Get out," he said through clenched teeth, desperately holding himself from doing something incredibly stupid like giving himself some over-the-clothes action with Jensen still in the room.

Adam seemed to take the hint the wrong way, stalking forward angrily with his shades retracted to show the full extent of his anger.  "I don't take orders from you, Pritchard.  We're going to have a talk about this, and if you try to avoid me, I'm going right to Sarif."

A wave of arousal pulsated through him, causing him to bite back a moan.  Those eyes would be the death of him, he swore it.  "Jensen, you need to  _leave_ , or I will personally lock you out of your own computer!"

"You really think that's gonna make me go?" Jensen scoffed, glaring down at Pritchard.

"We can talk about this some other time, I swear.  But now is  _not a good time_ ," he panted, hacking one of the alarms in the basement labs to go off.  He made a silent apology to the researchers in the area, but the diversion was worth it when Adam reluctantly left the room to take care of the "problem" and left Pritchard to take care of a certain problem of his own.

Though of course he discreetly made a trip to the bathroom.  Afterall, he wasn't some sort of animal.

* * *

"Jensen!"

Adam felt the hand slam onto his desk before he saw it, slowly looking up from his seat to face a very frustrated-looking Pritchard.

"Yes, Pritchard?" He grumbled, dividing his attention between his emails and the tech.

Pritchard's nervous energy was almost smothered by the annoyance he felt at Adam's sudden cold front, but he was grateful that there wouldn't be anymore inappropriate incidents as long as Jensen kept the neutral tone.  There was a pause as Pritchard nervously looked around the room and turned around to discreetly shut the door.  Resting his forehead against the cool glass, he muttered, "I have a...  _proposition_ for you."

Now this had Adam intrigued.  He shut off his computer and leaned back, hands folded on his stomach.  "You need a favor, Francis?  Awfully bold of you to ask me to do something for you after you just tried to dick me over."

"Not so much a favor.  I... how do I say this?"  Pritchard rested a hand flat against the door, twisting his body to face the window.  His free hand nervously carded through his hair as he searched for the right word.  "Maybe it's more of an arrangement."

Adam smirked disinterestedly, a little bitterly, and shook his head.  "You'll have clear things up for me.  Exactly what kind of arrangement?"

"What the hell other kind of arrangement could I be talking about?  We're two grown men, for christ sake."

Adam straightened in his chair, and, unable to resist making a joke, he laughed, "You need me to plug that loophole of yours?"

Pritchard's reaction was priceless - jaw dropped, entire face saturated with red.  "I - you - no, that's -  _Jensen!!_ " Pritchard spluttered, backing himself up against the wall.

Adam just turned his computer back on and began scrolling through emails once more.  "Don't think this is the right time or place to be talking about that kind of thing, but..."  He could feel Pritchard's nervous anticipation and retracted his shades to look up at Frank from behind the computer.  "I'm free after work."

It wasn't an obvious invitation, but it was an invitation nonetheless.  Pritchard, embarrassed out of his mind, nodded quickly and all but cracked the glass door in his hurry to leave the office.

* * *

Pritchard had been arguing with himself for hours now, trying to decide whether or not to actually go to Adam's apartment.  On one hand, he didn't want to give the cyborg leverage against him.  On the other, he'd certainly be fired if he snapped during a meeting with Jensen present.  Urges were meant to be dealt with, he reasoned with himself as he threw a leg over his motorcycle.

He was truly ready to turn right back around when he reached the front of the apartment complex, though some force of god pushed him through the front doors, right up to the elevator.  Once he was at Jensen's door, he could no longer delude himself that he hadn't meant to come here.  All there was left to do was knock, and knock he did.

It took a few moments for Pritchard to hear Jensen's footfalls from the other side of the door, but even when he knew the exact moment that the door would open, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was greeted with.

Jensen stood in his front doorway wearing only a pair of tight-fitting boxer-briefs, body frozen as he realized who he'd opened the door for.  "Pritchard?  Why're you here?" he asked, as if his presence left a bad taste in his mouth.

Frank felt his heart stop, terrified that he'd read Adam's signals all wrong.  However, his fears were quelled when Adam seemed to remember his earlier invitation.  "Oh, right.  That whole 'proposition' thing.  You know you can just call it sex, right?"

Frank refused to dignify that with a response, instead shoving his way inside the apartment.  "Your place is filthy," he grumbled - not that it really mattered.  They'd probably stick to the bedroom, anyways.

"Hey, you don't live here.  You don't get to judge."  There was a beat of awkward silence as the two of them stared at each other, gears turning in their heads to calculate their next move.

It was Adam who finally broke the silence, eyeing Pritchard's body with a piercing gaze.  "For someone who wants a quick fuck, you're wearing way too much."

"And you're wearing too little.  Who answers the door like that?  What if I had been a... a girl scout trying to sell you cookies?"

"Girl scouts don't come around here anymore.  You know, if you're trying to get me in the mood, you're doing a pretty shit job."

They remained a few paces away from each other, but Pritchard refused to get closer.  "Alright.  Stop.  To hell with all this.  I'm going to go into your bedroom and strip," he said, holding up a finger to stop Jensen from interrupting.  "and you will fuck me until I pass out.  Is that agreeable?"  Though his words held conviction, his cheeks had burst into flames.

"Sounds... good," Adam said, apparently dumbstruck.  Pritchard disappeared into the bedroom to do as he'd promised, watching Jensen follow suit as he threw the remainder of his clothes to the ground.

"So, how do you-" Pritchard cut off Adam's question by taking his hand and pulling them both down onto the unmade mattress.  Adam's body blanketed Frank's, and the cyborg just laid there in stunned silence as Frank held his gaze.

"Stop running your mouth," he hissed, sliding a hand over Adam's mouth.  "You never had this problem at work."

Adam gave Pritchard's hand a petulant lick, smirking when the tech quickly drew back his hand.  "Shut me up, then," he growled, surging forwards to go in for a heated kiss.  He was stopped unexpectedly when he felt a hand on his mouth again.

"Let's at least _try_ to keep this professional," Pritchard huffed, attempting to roll the two of them over.  When that didn't work because of the considerate weight of Adam's augmentations, the cyborg hesitantly pressed Pritchard to his chest and switched their positions.  "Okay.  Just... sit there, or something."

Adam nodded at the ceiling, though after a few seconds of not feeling anything, he propped himself up on his elbows to check on what was going on down there.  "Pritchard, you okay -  _oh_ my god-"  The breath was knocked out of his chest when Pritchard mouthed over his boxers, wet heat swallowing Adam whole.

Wasting no time, Pritchard hooked his fingers into the waistband and peeled away the offending barrier, enjoying the hitched breaths that filled the silence when he let Adam's erection spring forward and hit his tongue.  He was slightly distracted as he slid the underwear down Adam's legs, shivering at the feel of his cool metal thighs.  Once Adam was as naked as he could possibly be, Pritchard grabbed his ankles and hitched those infuriating legs over his shoulders.

Before getting back to work, he gave Adam a critical look.  "I'm counting on you to not make this weird, Jensen - I want you to squeeze your thighs around my head as tightly as you can without crushing my head.  Don't ask any questions.  Just say stop if you want me to stop."

Of course Adam smirked, gladly following orders by locking his ankles together.  "Wouldn't dream of it, Francis."

Frank just rolled his eyes and put his palms flat on the outside of Adam's thighs, taking his time to rub his cheeks on the sleek mesh until Adam grew impatient and began squeezing.  Taking the hint, Pritchard began swirling his tongue around tip, making sure to swipe his tongue over the slit to get a taste of the precum dripping down his length.

Wanting to be a little cruel, he began flicking the tip of his tongue inside the slit.  Adam's full-body shivers ran down his thighs, and he squeezed even tighter around Pritchard's head.  Pritchard's own erection jumped with interest, slick with arousal.

"Won't last long like this," Adam grunted, sitting up to give Pritchard the warning.  He sounded a bit embarrassed, which Frank took to mean that he was doing a fairly good job.

He made sure to catch Adam's gaze when he smirked against the underside of his length, dragging his bottom lip up to the head torturously slow before letting the head slip between his lips.  The eye contact broke as Pritchard made his way to the hilt, nose resting against Adam's pelvis.  Throwing his head back, Adam cried, "Fuck!  Holy shit, Pritchard!"

Frank steamrolled ahead, sliding back so that he had only the head in his mouth.  When it sounded as if Adam had caught his breath, Pritchard dove back down, throat rumbling with laughter as the cyborg gave a yelp of surprise.

Jaw growing tired of the game he'd been playing, Pritchard began bobbing up and down in earnest, sliding his hands up past Adam's thighs to rub at the junction between flesh and metal.  Adam's profuse cursing made him taste that much sweeter, spurring Pritchard on to increase the pace.

"Pritchard, you have to-" Adam gasped, doubling forwards to tangle his fingers into Pritchard's long strands of hair, trying to pull him off so that the tech wouldn't have to taste his bitter release.

To his surprise, Frank just shook his head and kept going at it.  When Adam finished with a guttural shout and drove his cock impossibly deep, he just closed his eyes and swallowed, throat spasming around Adam's length.

Completely spent, Adam dropped back onto the bed and began laughing softly, arm draped over his eyes.  Pritchard gingerly pried Adam's legs off his shoulders and let him slip out, panting and glowing with satisfaction.  "Should I be calling you 'quickdraw', Jensen? That was awfully short."

Adam just let out another peal of laughter, shoving weakly at Pritchard.  "Fuck you," he chuckled, turning to rest on his side and face the other man.  "That was ridiculous.  Where'd you learn to do that?"

"A magician never gives away his secrets," Frank huffed primly, expression quickly turning petulant.  "Anyways.  Are you going to just leave me like this?"

"Trying to tell me what to do again?  I _could_ just fall asleep."

"You wouldn't dare," Pritchard growled, climbing on top of Adam and pushing him onto his back.

"Then let me take control."

"Really?  I'd rather die."

Their verbal sparring soon turned physical, hands locking together as they fought for the position on top.  Obviously, they weren't supposed to be evenly matched, and yet.

"Are you afraid you'll hurt me?  Why hold back?" Pritchard grunted, putting all the effort he could into trying to stay upright.

"I can punch through walls, idiot.  You really want me to use my full strength?"

Now that was an interesting visual.  "No need for destruction, Jensen.  I can think of a much better use for your walls."

Adam stilled, mind racing as it tried to catch up.  Once he realized what Pritchard had said, he pushed the tech back so that he was sitting on Adam's stomach.  Hiking one arm under his ass and the other behind his back, Adam carried Pritchard in his arms as he rose to his feet.

The tech looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his arousal spiking.  Adam noticed Pritchard's straining erection as it nudged his stomach, and, grinning savagely, began to walk the two of them to the wall next to the door.

"Looks like we actually can agree on something," he leered, trapping Pritchard between his chest and the wall.  Pritchard actually whimpered, and Adam slid his hands underneath the tech's thighs, thrusting forwards to see what reaction he'd get.

"Are you..?" Pritchard stared with a mixture of horror and fascination at Adam's own erection.  "You are.  What, did Sarif take care of your recovery time, too?"

"'s always been that way.  I'm a catch, huh?"

"As if.  Are you just going to stand there and talk?"  Though Pritchard complained, he was incredibly turned on by the fact that Adam showed no signs of strain from holding him against the wall.

"I can fuck you and talk.  Would you like that better, Francis?"

"Don't be cheeky.  Just - _hurry_.  Don't bother with opening me up, either - I came prepared."  There was that blush again, that one that made Adam want to trail a line of kisses along Pritchard's cheekbones.

"Did you?"  Adam's curious lilt was overtaken by heavy breathing as he dipped a finger inside Pritchard's entrance, clear evidence of his preparations making him swallow audibly.  "Fuck, Pritchard.  You..."  he was lost for words, and instead of talking, he hiked Pritchard up on the wall and lined himself up with the man's entrance.

"Don't you dare hold back.  Fuck me like you mean it, or I won't be coming back."

"Well, when you put it like that..."  Adam gave him an absurdly fake smile before pushing all the way in on one smooth thrust.  

Pritchard's cry of ecstasy was like music to Adam's ears, encouraging him to start with a brutal pace.  He figured that he'd kept Pritchard waiting long enough.  He left himself with one hand to hold Pritchard up, bracing himself against the wall with the other.  With every thrust, Pritchard's body slid a few inches up against the wall, generating a burn that was on just the right side of painful.

He was mortifyingly close to the edge he'd been riding since he'd let Adam climax down his throat, but he refused to let Adam have any more ammunition against him, determined to get Adam to finish before he did.  

...Well, he said that, but he hardly had any leverage to do anything in this position.  In this case, there was really only one thing to do, he thought with Adam mercilessly pounding him into the wall.

Surging forwards, he bit Adam's bottom lip to catch him off guard and get him to part his lips, capturing them in a hot, wet kiss.  He'd apparently made the right move, Adam's rhythm faltering as he groaned into Pritchard's mouth, hand tightening on the wall.

The little smirk he'd begun to sport at the reaction dropped when he heard a sudden cracking noise, as if something were breaking.  When he felt a few pieces of drywall fall onto his bare shoulder, he gasped into the kiss, tightening his hold on the cyborg and his dick.

He had a rather clear suspicion of what was happening, and when he broke the kiss to see confirm it, he was greeted with the sight of Adam's fingers crushing the wall, spiderweb-like cracks slowly creeping out from the center.

That realization was too much, and he couldn't stop himself from falling off the edge with the aid of only a few last thrusts.  Jensen followed soon after, overstimulated by the tightness surrounding him.  As they both came down from their high, slick with sweat and panting as if they'd just run a marathon, Jensen rested his forehead against Pritchard's.  To the tech's enduring surprise, Adam still had the strength to hold the both of them up.

"Shit.  Ter Horst is never going to fix that," Adam sighed, though he sounded slightly amused.  "Also, can we talk about the kiss?  Thought you didn't want that.  I don't know if you're trying to get me to forget about the whole Neuropozyne thing, or-"

Frank lowered a leg down to the floor, pushing gently at Adam's chest to get him to pull out.  "It didn't mean anything, you brute.  We're not... _friends,_ or something trite like that.  And you shouldn't forget.  Try to keep it in your head that I'm actually capable of things you aren't."  Glad that he finally had both feet on the floor, he tried to take a step towards the bed.  That step unfortunately ended with him collapsing into a heap on the floor, Adam rushing to his side to make sure he was okay.

"Pritchard!  Did I hurt you?!"  Adam's gruff voice mixed with concern did... _things_ to Pritchard's insides.

"I'm fine!  Who are you, my mother?" He snapped, using the bed as support to get up.  "I'm just not used to taking it like that."

Now Adam was smirking.  "What now?!"  Frank was fuming, legs shaking like a newborn baby deer's.

"Nothing, Francis.  No need to be so paranoid."  He went over to the bathroom to grab a towel, throwing it over to Pritchard when he returned.  "Even if we're enemies, you can use my shower if you want."

"If it's all the same to you, Jensen, I'd rather just go home."  After wiping himself down, he threw the towel back into Adam's face and began searching for his clothes.

Adam only watched in that unnerving way of his, and Pritchard swore he was frowning slightly.  Whatever.  It wasn't his problem if Jensen wanted to do things differently.  Shrugging on his coat, he turned to Jensen to say one last thing before he left.  That expression - it infuriated him, and he couldn't just leave.  Not yet.

He stormed over to Jensen, grabbed his face almost violently, and mashed their faces together for a sloppy kiss.  When Pritchard pulled back, his face was radiating heat.

 

"Don't you dare show up late for work," he said stiffly, and left without another word.


End file.
